1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless telephone generally, and, more particularly, to a wireless telephone having a call key or talk key, installed in a handset thereof, capable of performing multiple functions and a method for setting up the call key and performing those multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in accordance with the development in the communication technology, various service functions of a communication system are frequently requested by telephone owners and service subscribers. Also, calling methods for telephones used in offices are varied. One group of telephones is called "wireless" because they are connected to a base station by radio link instead of by a wired link. The term wireless telephone pertains to a cordless telephone, a cellular telephone, mobile telephone or radiotelephone.
Regarding the cordless telephone, it is used an extension telephone in a home or business, and generally has two parts--a base unit and a portable unit. In one type of cordless telephone the portable unit, also known as a handset, houses a keypad. A conventional handset housing a keypad of a cordless telephone having a flip-type cover, or lid, colloquially known as a flip, and a flip switch is known as a portable telephone or flip-phone. In exemplars of conventional practice such as the Portable Radio Having Cover Releasing Mechanism and Receive Switch Which are Operable Together of Adachi, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,584, and the Pivotable Housing for Hand-Held Transceiver of Nils R. Rydbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,844. When the flip is closed the flip switch is also closed and the cordless telephone is usually in standby mode, which corresponds to the on-hook condition of a telephone set. When the flip is closed, only the call key (or talk key) is accessible. In order for a user to get the cordless telephone to perform various other functions, such as a redial function and an intercom function, the flip needs to be opened to establish an off-hook condition and the call key has to be activated before activating the function key for the desired function to be performed. Additionally, in such a handset, if there is an incoming call when the flip of the handset is closed, only the function of answering the call can be performed by pressing the call key.